<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wish you would love me by a_dino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889893">i wish you would love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dino/pseuds/a_dino'>a_dino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, george has a panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dino/pseuds/a_dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george has a hard time expressing his emotions and has a small tantrum followed by a panic attack. luckily, dream reads the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wish you would love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic where dream and george know each other in person</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george had thought a lot about his feelings towards dream. he’d lay in bed thinking about the various scenarios in his head involving the tall man. but he’d reach the same conclusion every time and decided that keeping things simple would work best. </p><p>“george, are you there?” dream asked the quiet boy. it was rather funny of dream to ask him such a question, not too long ago he was talking over him and expressing how he wanted to so badly talk to sapnap and bad. </p><p>george quickly unmuted himself and turned towards the other male. “yeah, sorry, i was just muted and reading subs.“ him and dream were on their own server, casually playing like they did every week. he lied about reading subs, really, he had gotten so lost in thought that even the chat had noticed and typed about their concerns while questioning george’s lie.  </p><p>not long after, he saw the text bar notify that wilbur, sapnap and bad had joined the server. it made things easier for george as dream would be occupied talking to the others. he muted again and decided to end the stream early, he couldn’t focus. he apologized for the short stream, and chat accepted his apology while saying their goodbyes to the streamer. </p><p>“hey guys how’s it goi-“ george was interrupted by an eager dream who shouted out wilburs name and continued to have a conversation with him.</p><p>he tried again, “do you guys want to-“ and was again interrupted by dream. </p><p>“not now george.” he quietly sat in his chair while he saw dream interact with the other men in game. he couldn’t think straight, and in that moment, he wanted to so badly tell dream how he felt, how miserable he was feeling. the only problem was the presence of their friends, and he didn’t want to involve them. </p><p>“well i’m gonna get going now, just wanted to come say hi to my boyfriend.” sapnap blurted out, initiating laughter amongst all the friends, everyone except george. </p><p>“i love you too sapnap.” dream followed along. a minute after, sapnap left. george listened as dream said bye to all their friends, following each goodbye with an ‘i love you’ . then it came down to only george and dream. it was quiet for a second before george stated he was going to go to bed as well. </p><p>“alright man see you later.” was all dream said. all dream said, with nothing else to follow up. george sat there, bewildered at the response he got from dream. he could feel his heart racing now, his throat dry and his hands shaking.</p><p>“dream?” he whispered softly, “i want to tell you something.” </p><p>“what’s up george?” the other man sounded uninterested, and continued typing away. </p><p>“i love you dream.” george blurted out. he was both relieved and scared. he had so bluntly blurted it out that it almost seemed fake. </p><p>dream laughed. “yeah ok george, goodnight.” dream chuckled and continued typing away. george was taken aback, he could feel his fist clench and his blood rise up to his cheeks. he couldn’t take it anymore and slammed his hands on his desk, causing a loud slam to ring through both their headsets. </p><p>“i’m not fucking kidding dream. why are you taking this as a joke? you’re laughing when i’m being completely serious and continue to ignore what i have to say!” he shouted. he had never felt so frustrated in his life</p><p>“george i-“ but dream was cut off again by the angry male. </p><p>“you what dream? you don’t care about what i have to say? you talk to wilbur and sap and even reply when they say they love you. you talk to everyone else but me!  you talk over me and dismiss everything i have to say, why?” he was breathing heavily now and could feel the tears prick on the corner of his eyes. he was having a hard time controlling his breathing and could feel his heart ache as he tried to take deep breathes. </p><p>“george? are you alright?” dream sounded concerned now, and was listening intently at his friends breathing patterns. </p><p>george had started hyperventilating </p><p>“i can’t i-i can’t b-breathe dream.” </p><p>dream quickly abandoned his setup and rushed out of his house. george only lived a couple blocks away. he would make it in no time if he ran. he was no track star, but in this moment all he cared about was making sure george was ok. he didn’t know why, he could’ve kept talking to him over the mic but, he had the sudden desire to see him, to comfort him, to hold him.</p><p>he arrive at george’s apartment in less than 10 minutes and rushed upstairs, practically banging the door open. luckily, it was open and he rushed inside, looking into every room before finding george in the corner of the room, sitting down with one arm extended up and grabbing on to his desk. he looked shaken up, anxious and miserable. </p><p>dream slowly walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. george, who was still breathing heavily and at inconsistent paces, looked away. he looked anywhere but at dream, who stared at him with no expression on his face. </p><p>“w-why did you c-come?” george stuttered, genuinely confused as to why dream took the time to come see him. the other male just tilted his head before responding</p><p>“i was worried about you.” he reached forward with his right arm and grabbed george’s chin, moving it so he was facing dream. he stared into his eyes and could see the redness in them, and the tears that were forming as he struggled to breathe.</p><p>“now please, take slow deep breathes. focus on something in the room other than me.” he suggested. george looked away and stared at his window while taking slow steady breathes. he was slowly gaining composure and soon the ache in his chest diminished. he looked down at the floor, siting there with his arms dropped at his sides. he had no strength to move, but dream was also blocking his only way to go.</p><p>“george, look at me.” </p><p>george looked anywhere but at dream. he couldn’t face him, after his little tantrum, he was embarrassed to face dream. he felt a warm hand grab on to his chin and saw as dream came into his view. he was holding his chin and moved closer to george to the point he could smell the other man. he smelled of a soft cologne mixed with sweat. his green eye looked deep into george soul, the other one covered by his dirty blond hair.</p><p>“what you said back there, is that how you really feel? do you really think i don’t give a shit about you?” dream looked offended, and in a way he truly was. he cherished george more than anyone, and also questioned his true feelings towards the male. </p><p>“you’re stupid, you’re utterly stupid for thinking i don’t give a shot about you. i love you more than anything, i love you george. im sorry that i kept talking over you, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re not constantly on my mind, that you’re all i think about every second of the day. you’re downright stupid if you thought for a second this was not something mutual.”</p><p>george couldn’t help but let the tears in his eyes fall, he stared at dream while the drops in his eyes hit the floor. </p><p>“but y-you love sapnap....” he stumbled over his words. dream laughed and covered his mouth to prevent himself from continuing.</p><p>“it’s a joke dummy, we always joke around like that remember? no need to get jealous honey.” dream winked and george blushed intensely at his comment. before george could continue protesting, dream quickly leaned in and connected their lips. it took a moment for george to figure out what was happening, but quickly adjusted and kissed dream back, with passion. </p><p>all i ever wanted, was for you to love me. and now when you’re here in front of me, i can’t help but think about what this kiss means, for you, for me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>